


Dad

by superfamily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Irondad, not romantic - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfamily/pseuds/superfamily
Summary: **Inspired by a post by "Stark-Tony" on Tumblr**Tony and Peter spent so much time together, sometimes to the point where Peter would slip up with the occasional, "Dad," but it wasn't until Tony referred to himself as such a thing where it pulls them closer together.





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post I saw a while ago and then again on Instagram :)))))

Tony and his not so subtle, tag along teenager were working in the lab late, it was a Friday so to Peter that meant staying up late with his mentor/father figure even though he tried his hardest to not let Tony know that. Peter was doing his project for the science fair, which he didn't need Tony's help with, but Tony didn't need to know that. Although Tony did know, he just didn't say anything because he loved hanging out with the kid. 

Tony came back into the lab with two cups of hot chocolate, dressed with whip cream and some chocolate shavings. 

"Oh thanks, Mr. Stark!" said Peter as he fixed a knob on what seemed to be some electromagnet thing. 

"Kid, if I have to tell you to stop calling me Mr.Stark one more time, I won't hesitate to take your suit. 'Mr. Stark' is my father." Tony set the two mugs on a side table and moved the notebook out of the way. A small smile spread across his mouth as he looked at Peter. The little nerd made him happier than he'd admit, and even though he was horrible with responding to text messages, and rarely called him back, he made him happy. When he could, he would pick him up from school, and take him to get ice cream after school almost every Friday, (it was kind of a tradition at that point). He'd make subtle nods at the fact that he viewed Peter as a son, but figured the kid was too oblivious to notice said hints. 

"Yeah, yeah, sorry Tony, just a habit I guess," Peter looked down at his shoes and presented a shy smile. He took a sip of the chocolate drink that had heat rising from the top even through the pile of whip cream. He winced at the heat hitting his tongue, and put the cup back down. 

"So Tony, you, um, up to anything fun?" Peter asked awkwardly to try and break the silence that was slowly creeping its way into the room. Tony gave the kid the side eye and laughed a bit. 

"Well, I'm hanging out with you, so, no," Tony smiled, hoping that the somewhat naive teenager would pick up on the sarcasm. He didn't. 

"Oh... I mean I can go if you want. I-" 

"Pete, I was kidding," Tony rolled his eyes because, for a semi-genius 15-year-old, Peter sure lacked common sense. 

By 2 am, the pair had been working since their hot chocolate break, which was roughly at 11 o'clock. Throughout the night, discussions of Peter's recent math test was brought up, what Thor was like, and at some point, Peter eventually got Tony to talk about him and Steve's indefinite non-speaking terms. With it all, the two completely skipped eating. Which said a lot for Peter considering the somehow still small teen ate more than his body mass. 

Peter brushed a piece of hair from his forehead and stretched his arms out. 

"Ugh, I'm hungry," the Spider-boy wailed. Tony rolled his eyes, and if on impulse replied. 

"Hi hungry, I'm dad." And almost immediately did he realize what he said. He looked up from his current task to see Peter standing there staring at him. Mouth agape, and eyes widened from pure shock. They both just stood there staring at each other for way too long, to the point of making it awkward. 

"I-uh, I didn't mean,-" Tony was cut off by the kid who had run over and hugged him. Arms tightly wrapped around Tony's neck, and a sudden contact that Tony wasn't familiar with. At that moment he realized that he wasn't the only one who viewed himself as a father figure. Tony returned the hug and wrapped his hands around Peter. The kid's head fell into Tony's shoulder and the billionaire could feel the smile from Peter against his skin.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this, so my apologies if it's bad.


End file.
